The Phantom Ninja
by TheUrbanLegend
Summary: A few months after Phantom R saved Paris, and now he receives a letter from an anonymous writer. Raphael/Phantom R must now go to Japan and meet new faces and face many challenges before becoming a ninja and hopefully learning more about his father in the process.
1. The Mysterious Letter

"When growing up, my father always told me not to steal what doesn't belong to you." As a red-head teen began to snap his fingers, the room lit up. "The name is Raphael and to everyone they think I'm just some kid. However, little they know that the fact that I am, Phantom R. A few months back I met a girl named Marie and together we stopped a man who was claiming to be Napolean. I know my father is involved in this incident and I won't stop until I find out why." As Phantom R stopped monologuing to himself, he was approached by his dog and best friend, Fondue and he had something in his mouth. "What is it Fondue?" As Raphael pulled the object out of Foundue's mouth, he saw it was a letter. "I wonder who wrote this letter?" As Phantom R tried to make out the writing, it was in another language. "Looks like I got to run to the libary and study. Come on Fondue!" As both of them ran out of the apartment, Phantom R changed his clothes to appear as Raphael once again.

It took Raphael a while, however he was able to figure out that the letter was in Japanese. "Now that I got it transalted, let's see what it says, right Fondue?" As he pet his faithful friend, the letter read, 'I've heard of your skills Phantom R and I have a proposition for you. If you can pass a certain amount of tests, I will have you become a ninja. And seeing how good you are just as a theif amoung the shadows, you would become better than you are now and with these new found skills, and that could help you find your father and finally put an end to your questions. If you accept, come to Japan at this address in Asakusa City.' Reading this letter, Raphael was shock to hear what he just read. "How does this person know my identity and my father? And what is being a ninja going to help anything. Well if anything, I must figure out how this person knows about my past. But if I'm going to Japan, I'm going need a way there. You thinking what I'm thinking Fondue?" Foundue response was him barking with joy. With that, the pair ran of to an old friends home.

The pair now stood in front of the house of the French duchess, Elisabeth, also known as Marie's mother. But instead of going through the front door, Phantom R had another idea. "How about we sneak in Fondue to make sure I'm not rusty?" With that, the pair jumped through a window. For any normal person, they would be cought immediately trying to sneak in, however Phantom R could easily hide behind statues peferctly and avoid any guard that came his way. As Phantom R now walked through the main hall, a female voice had spoke, "Well it looks like I need more guards." It was none other than the duchess, Elisabeth with her butler Alfred besides her. "Young master Raphael, there is a front door. May you try using it next time rather sneaking in?" "Sorry Alfred, but I came here for urgent business I need to discuss." Phantom R then begun to explain to the duchess his situation. "So you want help getting to Japan then? Consider it done, it's the least we can do after what you done for us. I will supply you with a private jet and money for food and water. Alfred is you may?" "It will be a pleasure madam. I will arrange a jet for young Master Raphael and I will see the currency rate with pounds to yen." "Thank you Elisabeth and Alfred. Hopefully I can pass and learn who is this person." As he began to jump out a window and return home for the day, he stopped and said, "And tell Marie that she doesn't have to worry about me and that I hope her well." With that, Phantom R left the duchess Mansion, however what he didn't see was a blonde looking through a window, "Oh Raphael, please be safe and return home safely."

The next few days were hectic for Raphael, he had not only needed to learn Japanese before leaving, but he also had to get a passport so he could travel. He had packed all of his belongings mainly being books, clothes, and Fondue's food and toys. Raphael was able to finish the necessary tasks and was ready to leave, but not before a dance. Whenever Phantom R danced, there were clones of him to appeared out of nowhere, however he wouldn't stop them from dancing a dance. As he finished, both Raphael and Fondue dashed to the airport.

It was long before Raphael found Elisabeth by the airport. She had given him money to supply him for weeks and a private jet that was waiting for him. What was even better was that Fondue could come along in the front with Raphael instead of being put in a cage along by himself. "Come on Fondue! We got a plane to catch!" As the pair ran of, they saw all of their friends see them of. "Just think about it Fondue, going to Japan and meeting new people. But above all else, we can get a step closer to whomever wrote me that letter and find my dad." As the pair took the time to relax, they did not know how their life would change or the challanges they'll face in Japan.

It took a while, however the pair finally reached Japan and now had their luggage. "We better ask around where this address is and how we get there before we do any exploring, alright Fondue?" However as Raphael finished his sentence, Fondue had run of ahead without him. 'I wonder what's made Fondue run of? I should ask if anyone seen him.' As Raphael walked around, he saw a police officer standing still keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.'It's nice to know that Phantom R is wanted here...yet.' He had walked a little further until he had reached a group of girls, 5 specifically. One was a brunette with a ponytail, another had long black-hair, one had pink hair, another with white hair, and a blonde girl with long hair holding a dog, however it wasn't Fondue. It didn't take the group long to notice the red-head in front of them. "Is this your dog?" as the blonde asked Raphael, he had now noticed Fondue standing behind the blonde girl. "We barely arrive and I have you running of again." As Raphael walked up to Fondue to pet him, Fondue happily barks at his master petting him. "Thank you. Do any of you know where this address is? I barely got here so I don't know the area very well." As Raphael hands the paper to the girls, their expression had changed, however they weren't going to stop Raphael. "Just continue walk forward for a few blocks then make a right and it should be there. As Raphael walked away, the girls began whispering to one another. "Aren't shinobi allowed there?" the brunette asked her comerades. "We might have to keep an eye on him." the white-haired girl said in response.

Finally Raphael had found the address and saw that it was a run-downed house. "This isn't the welcoming party I was looking forward to. Looks like we're staying here for a while Fondue." Fondue couldn't help but whine given the fact that he scared easily. However Raphael had not notice the figure hiding behind a tree. "It seems the boy accepted my offer. Now to see if he is worthy of becoming a shinobi." The figure left another letter and disappeared without a trace.

AN: I've been thinking about this story for a while and now I made it. However I will return to school and since I have another story I want to finish before continuing with this one, this one will put be on hiatus for a very long time. At worst being an entire year. However this will give me time what would be Raphael's guardian animal and ninja arts, one of course Fondue helping his master.


	2. The Rescue

'What do you mean you're not coming back Papa?"

As a young red-head boy chased what seems to be his father, the man replied back, 'I'm sorry Raphael."

As the man entered a limousine, he left the young boy by himself. He was now alone, but to his surprise, he found a coin with a weird symbol on it that his father had left behind.

As Raphael woke up, he began to think to himself, 'Father why did you leave and what are you up to?'

He was now dressed in his usual attire, however he noticed that something was missing, specifically his best friend, Fondue.

As the young red-head looked around, he saw a letter on the front porch, 'There is a building in the mountains where ninjas go to train. Your first task is to infiltrate the building and rescue your friend and use any means of entering and escaping.'

With that, Phantom R left the building to find where friend is located, however he did not notice the person standing in a tree.

"It seems he changed his appearance." said a familiar white-haired ninja as she left the scene

It took Phantom R a while, however he was able to find the location that was described to him in the letter and it was brim full of ninjas patrolling the area.

"I can get through easily, I have snuck into the Louvre multiple times and never been caught. You saved me, and now I'm repaying the favor back. It's ShowTime and Phantom R is on the scene!

Phantom R didn't wait and ran towards the building. He had times were he thought he was going to be fought, however luckily for him, there was a pile of snow that he hid behind to avoid being detected.

It took him a while, however he finally made it in without being detected by any of the guards, and he could hear the cry of a dog and in an instant knew who is was. He was about to reunite with his best friend, when suddenly he saw a girl that seems younger than him with brown pigtail hair approach Fondue. "You are such a cute doggie! I will make you my pet!"

Fondue wasn't found of that idea being that he could never forget Raphael, however he saw his master hiding in a corner which made Fondue bark with joy. This however made the young girl get the wrong idea. "Yay! Now what to name you and what would you eat? Pancakes? Muffin?"

As the young girl continued to name snacks, Phantom R decided to give his idea on what to name the dog, "I say his name should be Fondue." Hearing that, the girl was surprised to see the mysterious man while the 'stray' dog ran up to him.

"Hey you leave that doggie alone! He's mine!" Hearing what the girl yelled, Phantom R smiled and said to her, "Willing to make a little wager?" As the girl was scared what Phantom R would suggest, he said, "Whoever can train this dog better get to keep him."

She nodded her head in response to his challenge, however she asked him for his name. "I am called Phantom R, and you are?"

"My name is Minori and I will taking this doggie with me! Now shake!" As she yelled at the 'stray' dog, he made no response. "Roll over! Play dead!" However the dog still made no response to the girl's commands.

"My turn." As Phantom R walked up to the dog, he yelled at it, "Leg down!" In a second, the dog sat down. "1, 2, pose!" As the dog heard Phantom R commands, he spun around before posing. "High, five!" Once more the dog responded to Phantom R's command, this time jumping up when he heard five.

"Looks like I win, come on Fondue!" As the two walked away, with Fondue happily barking that he was reunited with his master, Phantom R had walked into a trap and was now hanging from a tree branch.

"Looks like I got careless." With his statement said, an alarm had went off, which in turn alarmed the roaming guards of Phantom R's presence. "The intruder is in here! Capture him at once!" One of the ninjas had yelled at the others.

Things looked helpless for Phantom R and with defeat, he said, "Looks like this how I finally get caught." And as ninjas surrounded the captured thief, Fondue had step in to protect his master from being captured.

"Don't be a hero Fondue!" However as a ninja charged towards Fondue, he was able to not only able to dodge her attack, but countered back twice as hard. "Way to go Fondue!" Phantom R yelled at his partner as he took down waves of ninjas by himself.

During the chaos, Phantom R was able to cut himself free from the branch and was now back on the floor. However the second he was free, four more female ninjas had appeared before him. One had grayish hair and a bow tied to the back of her hair. Another had a bowl-cut and blue-hair. One had blonde hair with red eyes and had a phone in her hands. And the last one was wearing a mask for whatever reason.

"What have you done to Minori?!" The blue-haired girl yelled at Phantom R. He turned around to see her crying for two reasons. One she had lost Fondue to Phantom R, the second being Fondue accidentally bit Minori on the arm and was crying from the pain. "In the name that all is good, we will stop you and make you pay for what you done!" the gray-haired girl yelled at him.

Hearing this, Fondue was ready to fight once more, but was stopped by his master. "You need to know when to pick your fights Fondue." With that, Phantom R had jumped on a lamp hanging from the wall. "Show's over folks!" With that, Phantom R continued to jump upwards on to other lamps like a stairway, with his best friend right behind them.

It no time, the pair had escaped the ninja infested building and went back 'home' for the day. "Boy Fondue was that something Today. Only time can tell what we have to do next." Raphael said to his companion, with his response was him whining. "You know what Fondue? Let's go get you a treat. You deserve it and I can think nothing better for my best-friend." As Raphael petted Fondue on the head, he barked with joy.

The two had spent outside a while together looking around the different areas, one being a high-school. And as they walked, Raphael couldn't help but buy Fondue any meat he wanted. That day, the two became even closer and were willing to protect the other no matter the cost. As Raphael returned home, he did not notice the presence of a gray-haired ninja hiding in an alley. "For right now I'll let him be. But I know there's a reason why he showed up or he would be that skilled and escape from justice.

AN: So I lied. I kinda want to add a few more chapters before returning back to my other stories. Also the first few weeks of school aren't bad, so I have more time to write my stories. I will add a few more chapters before stopping once more. Until then, I will see all in the next one.

-Calibri and Arial-


	3. Operation Infiltration

It was the dawn of a new day, and Raphael knew what that meant in store for him. As he dressed up, he saw another letter was there for him. It read 'You are to head to the shopping district and follow a group of girls. You will have to look around the different shops in order to find them. They must not know you will be following them so it would be best for you to be unseen by them. You must find a document. This document will answer some of your questions that you may or may not have. After this, only one trial remains.'

Raphael had now changed into his alter ego once-more, The Rhythm Thief, Phantom R. "Nothing like a good infiltrating a building unseen! Isn't that right Fondue?" Fondue happily bark back in response to show how excited he was. Phantom R began to leave his 'house' with Fondue tagging along with him.

It taken Phantom R quite some-time to find the shopping district, but he had finally found it and was now exploring the shops to find the group of girls he had to find. He first enter a Ramen shop for two reasons. One was to find the girls, the second reason was because he had left the house without eating breakfast and was hungry. As Phantom R began to eat, he was joined by a familiar looking blonde-hair girl. As he ate, out of nowhere she began to talk to him.

"Hey cutie, I never seen you here before. Is this your first time eating here?" Phantom R was shocked to hear what she just said to him. "What do you mean by that?" He said back to her in a worried tone. "Which part? Me calling you cute or me not knowing you?"

"Both." He said back quickly back to her. "Well I mean you are cute and I can feel like you're some kind of mysterious hero. Also I come here almost everyday so I know everyone who comes to eat here and I know I haven't seen your pretty face here before." She says to him as she presses her breasts on his arm. This of course cause Phantom R to blush because never in his wildness dreams would he ever thing of a girl doing that to him. She of course saw this and knew he was breaking him because for some reason, she love to do this to others and making them uncomfortable.

He tried his best to ignore the girl that was bothering him, until she asked "By the way, what's your name? I'm Katsuragi and if there's on thing I love the most, it boobs!" This caused Phantom R to panic which didn't fit him at all since in most situations, he would be cool-headed and had no problems whatsoever. However having a girl saying she likes boobs is one thing, its another when he had to tell her his name or his alter ego's name. "I go by many names, but the one I prefer most is Phantom R." Of course when he answered Katsuragi's question, she asked him another question. "So why are you Phantom? Do you like to see girls naked when they sleep?" Phantom R had begun to panic again because he disliked being like someone's else's toy, but he couldn't just say 'No, I'm Phantom R because I'm a thief who is always hiding from the police and I saved Paris from a crazy guy claiming to be Napoleon.'

"Let's just say I like to hide in the shadows and help others without them knowing it was me." Katsuragi was to ask another question to Phantom R, however he quickly ate his bowl of ramen and left the store. As he left Katsuragi thought to herself, 'I feel like I had seen him before.' However that thought didn't last long as she continued to eat more ramen.

Phantom R couldn't help to look around some more given the fact he still didn't find his target group and also enjoyed visiting the other stores. He walked into a hat store next and was looking at the different variations of hats. As he tried on other hats, he couldn't part with his fedora and he decided that he felt that Fondue needed a hat. As he made Fondue try on different types of hats, he liked the beret the most. However as he went to pay for the beret for Fondue, he ran into yet another familiar looking girl, this time she had pink hair. "Oh hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Hibari!" She says as she puts her hand out to shake Phantom R's hand.

Phantom R without hesitation shook her hand. He could tell just by looking at her she was a friendly person. "May I ask, why is someone lie you talking to a random stranger like myself?" Hibari without hesitation said back to him, "I like making new friends. Plus I feel like you're a good person, just look at your dog."As she points at Fondue who just barks back in response. They talked for a while until Phantom R decided it was time to leave and bought Fondue the beret.

"Is it me Fondue or do we keep seeing the same people we saw when we first came to Japan?" Phantom R said to Fondue, his response was just a simple whine. "I think so to buddy." However as they were walking, they were approached by a man who seemed like he ran a cafe. "Excuse me sir! One of my waiters walked out on me at the last possible minute! Can you please help me out?"

"Well I had been a waiter before, so I guess I can lend you some help." The man quickly grabbed Phantom R's hands and said, "Thank you! However I need you to change your clothing. Come with me." The man said as he pushed Phantom R was pushed into the changing room. He was now Raphael once-more and was dressed as a waiter and was taking people's order.

As he did that, he ran into another similar girl. She had long black hair and he remembered that he saw her with the other girls he had previously met. "How may I help you Mam?" Raphael asked the woman. She responded back saying, "Please, call me Ikaruga. I'll have a tea for now."

"Alright Ikaruga, one tea coming up." As Raphael began to walk to the kitchen to place the order. There weren't many people in the café, so he was surprised that Ikaruga called him over to have a conversation with him. "Excuse me, but aren't you that boy who we gave directions to that address?" This of course scared Raphael, however he felt that she was a good-willed person. "Yes, and I thank you and your friends for helping me on that day."

"I'm just happy to help." She said back to him in a cheerful tone. "Oh that reminds me, I wanted to ask you for quite some time, where are you from?"

Raphael had a negative reaction to what Ikaruga said, however he felt that it was ok to tell her. "I'm from Europe, Paris to be exact." He says to her as he pushes his glasses upwards. "Wow, it must be lovely to live in a city such as Paris! Hopefully I could go there one day."

"If you do, make sure to tell me, I am acquainted with the area after-all." He said back to her, which caused her to smile. However, Raphael was called out by the owner due to him no longer needing his services. As he left, Ikaruga began to think to herself. 'That boy seems to nice to be evil, but I must keep a close eye on him."

As Raphael, who was now dressed up as Phantom R exited the café, he ran into his faithful dog once-more. "Is it me Fondue, or is there something missing?" However as he finishes his statement, Fondue began to growl at a figure in the trees. Phantom R turned around, but unfortunately, he only saw the mysterious figure jump out of a tree and was gone. All he noticed is that the figure had white hair and an eye-patch.

Of course Phantom R wasn't going to let anyone escape that easily and tried chasing the figure, but ending up failing to catch them. He had end up in front what seems to be a restaurant and it was a few hours past noon. As he began to walk away to investigate the are again, Phantom R heard to what seemed a chef who sounded very saddened. "Where am I going to find another staff member! The lunch rush is about to begin and I'm low on staff members!" This time, Phantom R wasn't being begged to help someone out, however one thing changed his mind in a matter of seconds. He not only saw the group of girls he met while looking through the various shops, but also the ones who tried chasing him and Fondue the previous day.

"Excuse me sir, but I have worked in a kitchen before, so if I may be of service and help you?" The chef wasn't sure of Phantom R, but he wouldn't reject help, especially during a time like this. "Alright, you're the newest chef. Welcome aboard! Now get in there and change into something else because the lunch-rush is about to begin very soon!" And without any hesitation, Phantom R quickly ran inside the restaurant.

As Raphael was setting set up to cook, he saw that both group of girls had entered the restaurant. Unfortunately for Raphael, the customers were able to see the chefs cook their food, which in turned worried Raphael. However he knew if he was able to keep a cool-head and cook their orders without failure, they wouldn't notice him.

As everyone they all gave Raphael a look, some were menacing, they all had made their orders. As both groups began to talk to each other, Raphael was able to hear bits of their conversation like, "Didn't we see him before?" and "He looks very familiar. But where have we've seen him before?" Of course before cooking, Raphael insisted that he does not know any of them and they must be confusing him for someone else.

"I want to see what you got!" The main chef yelled at Raphael as he was returning to the stove. He then began to throw numerous foods towards him without any warning. Luckily Raphael only needed to fry the dishes that were thrown at him for a specific amount of time. He saw many types of foods such as pancakes, steaks, and broccoli. He of course had cooked before twice and had no problem while cooking.

Seeing this, the main chef was jaw-dropped and said to Raphael, "Not bad, but the real test begins now." As he begun to throw more food towards Raphael, he saw more variations of food such as squid, chicken, fish, teriyaki, and eggs. Raphael had never fried any of these foods when he was working as a chef, however he was able to cook everyone's food with no problem.

"I might have to hire you for full-time!" The chef said as he slapped Raphael's back. As the two group of girls began to eat what they had ordered, Raphael slipped out of the restaurant undetected. "Man that sure was a close one." Raphael said to himself out-loud as his faithful companion walked out of an alleyway to greet his master. "Now I wonder which group I should follow?" However he was cut of as he saw one of the group begin to leave the restaurant. "Looks like we're going with them. Come on Fondue!" This caused Fondue to whimper, but then bark with excitement.

Phantom R was know following the group of girls and hid either in the shadows or behind any objects when any of them had look towards his direction. It took him a while, but he finally reached to what looked like a high-school and saw the girls enter the building.

"Looks like we're going in. You ready Fondue?" Phantom R said to his partner, which to his surprise, Fondue didn't give an answer. The duo walked behind the girls very quietly only to see them reach a dead-end. However instead of turning back, they walked through a hidden passageway in the wall. Phantom R approached the passageway, only to stop in his tracks. He knew if he go through the same way the girls did, he would be caught in a matter of seconds.

He walked around the school until he had finally found another passageway that was on the other side of the school. However unlike the one he previously saw, this one had a lock on it. Of course Phantom R saw many locks in his day and with no problem, he had opened up the passageway.

Phantom R and Fondue were now inside the building and roamed around looking for any clues. As he walked around through a set of halls, a girl, specifically the blonde who he ran into the ramen shop in the morning had heard his foot-steps. "Is someone there?" She yelled out as she walked towards to where she heard Phantom R's foot-steps. He jumped up towards a beam on the ceiling and was able to avoid being seen.

He had finally found another room that had multiple documents scattered throughout the floor. "One of these have to be the one I'm looking for." Phantom R said to himself out-loud. As he look through the names of every files, none of them was the one he was looking for. He was about to give up until he saw a safe in the corner of the room. As he approached it, he saw it had another lock. However for some weird reason, this lock was a rhythm-based lock. However this didn't stopped Phantom R and was able to open the safe on his first attempt.

He saw a single file in the safe that was labeled 'Phantom R.' Phantom R gave a little chuckle and said, "I guess this person must be related to Inspector Vergier if they put the same file name like him." He opened the file, however in a split second, the room began to fill up with a heavy gas. "Uh... What's going? And why do I feel sleepy?" Phantom R said as he yawned and fell to the floor. As he drifted into a heavy slumber, he could feel the presence of others surrounding him.

AN: Finally I got this chapter finished and I feel this is my best yet personally. I would like to say two things, one being that if I say Phantom R/ Raphael, that's what they look like to everyone else except in certain situations like with Fondue. Second is that I will not be putting Fondue's bark and whining will be described because unlike in the game, in the story you can't just tell if Fondue barking is out of joy or anger. With that said, this story will be slow, however thanks to school, I can type some parts of the story little by little. So yay for school... I guess. Anyways, I will see you all in the next one and leave any advice/suggestions.


	4. The Final Trail

"Ugh... My head." Phantom R was holding his head as he woke up. "How long have I been out?" He says to himself as looked around the room. He saw that he was in bed, but it was his bed back home in Paris specifically.

"Why am I here? How did I end up from Japan back to Europe?!" He yelled out-loud. He saw everything in his room was the same as it was when he last saw it, especially his book-case. "Doesn't seem I was left a note, but I wonder..." He said as he walked up to his book-case. He pulled a book out the case, and after a few moments, nothing had happened.

"Strange. It seems its not opening up at all."He said while he was examining the case. He tried to pull out the other remaining books to see if any them would show any different result, but luck wasn't on his side. As Phantom R pulled out the last book in the case, he had dropped it by accident and it opened up, only to show something very strange.

"There's no words in it. Last I checked, books had words in it that people could read." He then began to check every single book, all of them having no writing in any of them. Phantom R looked around for any possible clues, which resulted in him finding a book hidden under his bed.

The book had no pages like the rest of the books, but it did had a title, which was labeled in Japanese text saying 'Test". "So this is some kind of test then? Guess I have to look around. It's better than just staying in here and panicking what to do." As Phantom R began to walk out of his apartment, he had just realized Fondue was nowhere for him to be seen.

Phantom R walked outside his apartment to see it was a bight sunny day. However he saw abended cars in the middle of the street and what looked like people he knew just walking around. What made even weirder is that he was able to walk through them and had no affect on them. "I don't think I'm in Paris anymore." He said to himself trying to humor himself.

He walked towards Les Halles Station to see if was able to leave. He saw a train and tried to board it, however that ended up with him hitting an invisible barrier and falling to the ground. "Guess that would be way too easy if I was able to leave. Better check somewhere else." He said to himself before getting up and dusting himself of.

Phantom R decided to investigate the Flea Market for clues. He saw only one shop was opened and it belonged to Auban the man who sold Phantom R some weird items.. His merchandise only consisted of frog statues that cost five gold each. Of course Phantom R had more than enough money and decided to buy one. He didn't know if it was relevant or not, but still bought it anyways.

While walking away from the Flea Market, Phantom R had tripped by accident and dropped the statue. It shattered to pieces on the floor, however he saw that a small piece of paper was on the floor with the remains of the frog statue. Without hesitation, Phantom R picked up the small paper and it read, 'Go to where a father and a princess will be united.' Phantom R stood there thinking for a while until he had figured out the riddle. He went back to Auban's shop, however him along with his merchandise were all gone. He wondered were it all had gone, however he finally stopped asking why and began to run toward the riddle's location.

Phantom R was now standing in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral and was looking at the building. "This is where a priestess would come and Marie played Moon Princess here before. As he entered, he saw it was empty and another note stuck on the side of a perch. Phantom R quickly without thinking, jumped up to the side of the perch and picked the note.

Before he could opened up the note to read it, we was surrounded to what seems masked men with long claws for weapons. " The Chevaliers huh? Now thing got interesting!" As group of Chevaliers began to charge one-by-one at Phantom R, he was able to hit them away before they got the chance to hit him.

"Come on you guys! Whatever happened to chivalry?" Phantom R said to them in a taunting manner. Even though they weren't actual people, they somehow were able to show anger. They tried new tactics such as dropping from above onto Phantom R and adding more Chevaliers in each group. Phantom R however was able to dodge any Chevaliers that tried to fall on him, and punched away every single Chevalier that charged at him.

"I'll be leaving now!" He said to the Chevaliers, who were passed out on the ground. However Phantom R saw them begin to disappear into thin air as he walked away. He opened up the note and this time it read, 'Head to the building that has tried to captured you for many years.' Phantom R knew in a second where he had to go next, and began to walked out of the Notre Dame.

He was now at Place Henri-Mondor were he was walking where out of nowhere, a Chevaliers had struck Phantom R at his leg. He couldn't move anymore due to his legs in pain. As he saw more and more Chevaliers appear out of thin air and surround him, he felt as if all hope was lost. He closed his eyes as he prepared for the worse to come.

Phantom R waited for a while, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes only to see that Fondue was holding of the Chevalier. "Hey its my top cheese!" Phantom R yelled out to Fondue, with his response being a bark of joy. As waves chevaliers charged at Phantom R, Fondue bit every single one of them and scared them all away. "Its good to have you back Fondue." He said as he petted his best friend, only to have Fondue to jump on him and lick his face.

Somehow during the fight, his wounds had healed and left no signs of any injury. "I wonder why my wounds disappeared like that? I have a feeling we're dealing with some strange people Fondue." He said as the pair began to walked towards to the Paris Constabulary.

As they approached the building, they had saw what seems to appear as constable guarding against any intruders. "They never do give up do they?" Phantom R said with dismay in his voice. The two began to walk slowly because its very easy for them to be seen in broad daylight. "I still don't know why the Constabulary has so many bushes. But it does give me hiding places." Phantom R said as he crouched behind a bush to avoid detection.

It took Phantom R a few minutes, however he was finally able to make it inside. "If I were to guess, I'll find what I'm looking for in Inspector Vergier's office. As Phantom R walked through the Constabulary, he saw a few pictures on the floor. He picked them up and saw that each of them had different people in it. The first one looked like the brunette as a child to what seemed her parents. The next one had the group of girls he met when he went to 'save' Fondue as kids with an old-man. But the final one shocked him the most, because it was a picture of Raphael very young with his mother and father.

He froze there for a while until he finally snapped back into reality. However he was clenching his fist in anger as he said to himself, "This person think they can mess around with me like that?! I will put an end to this if it's the last thing I do!" At which caused Fondue to become scared because of his master. Seeing this, Phantom R calmed down, petted his faithful companion, and continued towards Vergier's office.

When they entered Vergier's office, they saw it was clean and there wasn't a single mess. "Now I know for sure this isn't Paris at all! Vergier's office would be filled with paperwork." The pair saw a single file on the desk, and without hesitation, they picked it up. "Hopefully this doesn't knock us out again." Phantom R said while opening the file. To their surprise, nothing had happened and they were still ok. "Now time to see what's in here."

Phantom R began to read the file, which seemed to be a day-by-day report.

Day 1

A man named Phantom R tried sneaking into The Louvre to steal museum artifacts. It ended up as failure and he was saved by a dog. I plan to apprehend him and make sure justice is served.

Day 2

I have been told to let the constables do their job and not to interfere in anyway. I however have been told to keep an eye on Phantom R and to record everything I see. So far he has made no appearance in public.

Day 3

I found out that Phantom R's real name is Raphael. He is a 15 year-old orphan who lives in an apartment by himself with the dog who saved him from the constables. He has a single job and is able to pay for his apartment renting. However a few things have been bugging me. How have the constables notice the dog with Raphael and figure out he's Phantom R. And why hasn't Raphael been put into an orphanage if he is alone. I will never understand Europe and their weird ways.

The document went on and on until Phantom R had finally reached the juicy bits of the report. This next part will be in Italics

Apparently the casket of Napoleon has been ransacked and his body had disappeared. There is no leads to what happened to it, and I doubt Phantom R had done this. Only time can tell what happens next.

Phantom R had stolen an artifact known as the Tiamat Bracelet. He said that the Tiamat Bracelet is somehow linked to his father's disappearance and that he could finally find out why he left him. I too are now curious to the reason why his father left him. And I think I may know why, but it's a long shot.

Phantom R had made a new a acquaintance named Marie and they both were attacked by a man named Napoleon and his Chevaliers. He was able to escape their grasps and apparently the girl is also somehow connected because her violin has weird mark similar to the one on Phantom R's coin.

Apparently Phantom R's father was in a Chevaliers hideout. I believe that his father might be involved in the disappearance of Napoleon's body a year ago. This has turned into a heavy mystery that has me questioning about unknown.

Napoleon was able to make an ancient Babylonian city appear from the Earth itself. Things seemed grim for all of Paris, however Phantom R was able to able to defeat Napoleon and save all of Europe. I now know Phantom R isn't a criminal, but a hero who does whatever it takes to get things done.

This is my finally report. I've been told I must turn it in to him, the most legendary shinobi I know. He will read my reports and decide what happens to Phantom R. I hope he does not harm the boy in anyway due to his heroism and the fact that he must find out the true mystery behind this entire report.

As Phantom R finished the last sentence, he stood there amazed. He was spied on for years without him even knowing. "So I was being watched from the shadows? And to think I was The Phantom Thief." Phantom R said as he tried to amuse himself. before leaving Vergier's office, he found a business card on the floor. 'Head to the Les Invalides. You know what you must do next.'

Phantom R left the Constabulary through the back entrance, however as he walked away, he was hit by a soccer-ball. there stood a person who looked like Charlie, a girl -who I may say, dresses as a boy- who's been trying to arrest Phantom R for his 'crimes' "Not you to, I don't get a break do I?" Phantom R said to 'Charlie' while kicking ball the soccer ball towards her.

Angered, she pointed at Phantom R and disappeared into thin air. Suddenly Charlie was replaced by a man in a white shirt and two weapons in his hands. It was Gaston, a hit-man who was hired after Phantom R got a ticket to the Paris Opera for free. He is apparently a kung-fu master and with no hesitation, charged at Phantom R.

"Looks like someone's been watching too many kung-fu movies." Phantom R said while dodging Gaston's attack and hit him back multiple times. 'Gaston' wasn't able to get a single hit on Phantom R and in matter of seconds, was defeated by Phantom R.

After the run-in with Charlie/Gaston, Phantom R and Fondue made their way to Les Invalides. They had entered where Napoleon's casket is, and without any hesitation, pushed on his casket. It revealed a hidden passage and the pair went back underground to the Chevalier's lair.

"What mysteries lie ahead? Onward Fondue." Phantom R said to his companion as they begun to jump on the very small steps above the water. The path was the same as before, a long and dark hall. "Well onward and downward." Phantom R said in dismay. There were a few points were he slipped up, however Phantom R was still able to continue down the tunnel.

"We can still dance in the dark!" Phantom R said to his companion, with his response being a bark of joy. As they reached the end of the tunnel, the two made a final jump, but not without being a show-off and doing a flip in mid-air. They were now nearing the end for their 'quest'.

The duo now stood in the Chevalier's lair and where investigating the area. "Nothing seems out of place. You find anything Fondue?" Phantom R asked his partner, which he responded with a whine. "Guess we might as well head back." Phantom R said while walking back to the exit.

As they were walking out, a figure appeared before them, and it was Napoleon. "I had a feeling it would come to this." Phantom R said to the figure who looked like Napoleon. "En-Garde! I challenge you!" Napoleon yelled out to Phantom R. "Aw man, and to think you would be quiet like everyone else." Phantom R said while grabbing the Rapier Napoleon thrown at him.

The two were locked into a battle of wits, trying to find an opening and attack the other. But each time Phantom R or Napoleon went for an attack, they had either blocked or dodge the incoming attack. "Enough child's play!" Napoleon yelled out while pushing Phantom R and striking him.

Phantom R was weak, he knew it would be the end if he didn't defeat Napoleon soon. Napoleon found another opening and Phantom R had to block it in order to not get hurt. Napoleon was now pushing Phantom R backwards very slowly, and trying to push him back and make the final blow.

"You are no equal to me Phantom R!" Napoleon said to Phantom R while pushing him backwards even more. Phantom R had gone through so much, and he knew it couldn't end here of all places. "You got that right. I'm better than you'll ever be!" Phantom R yelled back at Napoleon while pushing him backwards and striking a fatal blow to Napoleon.

Napoleon began to disappear like the other figures he met previously, but this one began to talk and it had a voice of an old-man. "You have done well to make it this far. Return to the surface and you'll be able to reach the end." And with that Napoleon disappeared. "Return to the surface and that's it? Better than being stuck in Limbo." Phantom R said to himself.

The two had returned back outside, and they saw that there was a difference in the sky. "Looks like that's our way out of here Fondue." Phantom R said while jumping to the top of a building with Fondue following behind him. The two traveled roof-to-roof trying to reach the exit, however what seemed the last of the Chevaliers were trying to stop them from continuing.

Phantom R however was able to jump over or slide under every single one that came their way. The duo were reaching the last building before the exit. At the end, the two made a jump for the exit. While jumping, they had finally made it through and all they saw was light and nothing else.

This chapter took me quite a while to write, and now we're finally getting to the good part of the story. So I will now do two things to the story. First is that I will incorporate OC. I personally feel like the story would be better with a few OC just because I don't think Phantom R can handle all these women and fighting might just get repetitive. Just PM me your idea of an OC. So you would need to tell me basic information like name, weapon, element, school, looks, guardian animal, and anything else you would like to add. The other things is that I will add a time and place system because it would be boring if Phantom R only stayed at school becoming a shinobi. Man needs to get out and have fun, especially since he doesn't have to work to pay for his apartment. I will end it of by giving thanks to people who leaved me a review ,PM, favorited, or followed this story. This is my way of saying thanks for showing their own way of support of the story. So thanks go to Mr. Alan, gigainpactinfinity Aka Cresh, NonaryNathan999, ghostninja1320, slickman, Frotendo, and kaizero6. So I will be looking forward to any ideas or OC, and hopefully do not have to spend gold to buy Blaze Defence gems. Until then, I will see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
